marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Rider Vol 7 1
| Event = Fear Itself | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Adam Kubert | Quotation = Rider? You come looking for sin? I AM SIN!! | Speaker = Skadi | StoryArc = Give Up the Ghost | StoryTitle1 = Give Up the Ghost, Part 2 | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | Writer1_1 = Rob Williams | Penciler1_1 = Matthew Clark | Inker1_1 = Sean Parsons | Colourist1_1 = Rob Schwager | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Synopsis1 = In Dayton, Ohio, Skadi, daughter of the Red Skull and current follower of the Serpent, leads an all-out assault while Blackout and Deathwatch observe from a distance, planning to make their move soon. A female Ghost Rider appears to challange them, holding the handlebar of her motorcycle, which turns into the the rest of her bike as she drives past them, an attack that makes them experience the suffering that they have caused to others. The Ghost Rider then draws her scythe from the flames and cuts them down. But Skadi discovers her and engages her in a fight. She is run down by the Ghost Rider's motorcycle and tied up with her chain. Ghost Rider tries to pick up Skadi's hammer so that she can kill her with it, but touching it causes her to lose consciousness and change back. Meanwhile, Johnny Blaze returns to his cabin with firewood, where he finds Mephisto, who tells him that he has damned the human race. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Zack Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Sacrifice | Synopsis2 = In a Nicaraguan temple, Adam greets the Seeker upon his awakening. Adam hands him the Ghost Rider's chain and brings him to his students. Of them, a young girl named Alejandra is chosen and becomes the next Ghost Rider. After being given the handlebar to her motorcycle, she steps into a portal and is taken to Dayton, Ohio. | Writer2_1 = Rob Williams | Penciler2_1 = Valerio Schiti | Inker2_1 = Valerio Schiti | Colourist2_1 = Rob Schwager | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** Items: * | Solicit = FEAR ITSELF TIE-IN IN THE WAKE OF “FEAR ITSELF”, THE SPIRIT OF VENGEANCE GETS A NEW LEASE ON DEATH! The hottest, most rocking thing on two wheels returns! Start pumping your fists and banging your head for GHOST RIDER # 1, by writer ROB WILLIAMS (DARK WOLVERINE) and featuring the long-awaited return of superstar artist MATT CLARK (Outsiders, Superman, INHUMANS). Witness the violent birth of the all-new Ghost Rider…come to cleanse the earth in a firestorm of Blood, Oil, and Vengeance! Johnny Blaze has been chained to Hell long enough. With the world thrown into chaos in the events of FEAR ITSELF he is given a chance to rid himself of the Spirit of Vengeance forever…and he takes it. The curse is passed onto a new host but Blaze has no idea what nightmares his action has wrought upon the world. Will the new Spirit of Vengeance bring us salvation...or send this world of sinners to a flaming death? | Notes = | Trivia = * In a depiction of Ghost Rider's rogues gallery on pages 2-3, Dracula's daughter Lilith Drake is drawn in the place of Ghost Rider's nemesis Lilith. | Recommended = | Links = }}